Niñeros
by Butterflycore
Summary: Después de tener al pequeño Naruto, Minato y Kushina se dan cuenta que no han tenido un momento para ellos solos, así que deciden pedirle una pequeña ayuda a tres shinobis que aceptan el desafío de cuidar al travieso Naruto . DISCLAIMER; Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. ... Minato/Kushina/Obito/Kakashi/Rin/Naruto


Niñeros

.

Después de tener al pequeño Naruto, Minato y Kushina se dan cuenta que no han tenido un momento para ellos solos, así que deciden pedirle una pequeña ayuda a tres shinobis que aceptan el desafío de cuidar al travieso Naruto

.

 _ **DISCLAIMER; Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

─ …Y recuerden si tienen un problema, no duden en avisarnos, ¿Sí? ─Habló un paranoico Minato mientras sostenía a un pequeño Naruto de dos años en sus brazos, este miraba atento como su padre hablaba mientras que le tenía sujeto un mechón de su cabello.

─¡Oh vamos Minato 'ttebane! Es como si no confiaras en tus lindos alumnos, son tres contra un pequeño niño de dos años ─Dijo Kushina mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda a su esposo, miró a la niña de cabellos marrón quién le sonreía. ─Solo sigan los horarios de Naruto y no debería darles mayor problema, él duerme exactamente a las nueve de la noche después de tomar su leche, recuerden, son solo dos cucharaditas del tarro que se encuentra en el estante, no debe estar ni muy caliente ni muy fría, para comprobar eso tienen que ponerse una gotita en su mano. Naruto no duerme sin su mantita, esta se encuentra colgada en el jardín así que recuerden ir a recogerla para que no se humedezca en la noche, no salgan al jardín a las 8:15 pm, esa es la hora en que los rociadores se activan, duran por lo menos tres minutos funcionando , les deje dinero encima de la mesa por si quieren pedir comida, y pueden tomar toda la comida que se encuentre en el refrigerador…

─Tranquila Kushina-san ─respondió la chica de quince años y con unas marcas en ambas mejillas, le daba una gran sonrisa a la pelirroja para luego acariciar la rubia cabellera del menor que se encontraba en los brazos de su padre ─Naruto-chan estará en buenas manos con nosotros, ¿Cierto Naruto-chan?

─Si ─Un pelinegro apareció detrás de la chica, Obito sonreía para luego hacer el mismo gesto que hace unos segundos atrás hizo la chica con el menor ─¡Naruto está en las mejores manos, así que Minato-sensei y Kushina-san, solo vayan y dejen todo en nuestras manos!

Minato tragó saliva para luego mirar a su bebé; ¿De verdad estaría en buenas manos? Una cosa era las misiones shinobis que había tenido con sus pequeños alumnos, pero muy distinto es cuidar a un bebé de dos años, SU bebé.

Suspiró, ¿Cómo había aceptado que ellos cuidaran al pequeño Naruto? Si mal no recordaba fue hace unos dos días atrás…

─¡ _Minato, quiero tener una cita contigo!_ ─

Después de una cansadora jornada de trabajo apareció una Kushina gritando mientras tenía a su pequeño bebé en sus brazos.

─¿Cita? ─Repitió el mientras miraba extrañado a su esposa ─Está bien, hoy vamos a comer a Ichiraku ─Dijo con una sonrisa, pero la reacción que su esposa tuvo no se la esperaba.

─¡Esa no es una cita! ─Grito ella mientras que nueve mechones de su cabello comenzaban a levantarse, dejó a su hijo en el suelo para que pudiera recorrer la oficina para luego golpear la mesa ─Antes de tener a Naruto tú y yo salíamos a muchos lugares, no hemos tenido ningún momento para nosotros.

─La vida de padres es muy diferentes a una pareja casada sin hijos ─Respondió para cruzar sus brazos ─ ¿Quieres que salgamos tú y yo, dónde quedara Naruto?

─¡Contrataremos una niñera!

─¿Niñera? No me gustaría dejar a Naruto en manos de desconocidos, es peligroso.

─Pero Minato, llevamos dos años desde que tú y yo no salíamos a ninguna parte, quiero tan solo estar contigo, un momento meloso entres los dos, sin que nadie nos moleste. ─Minato se sonrojo, sabía muy bien que eso era verdad, después que su esposa había dado a luz ambos se habían dedicado completamente de su único hijo olvidándose de su intimidad como pareja. Pero tampoco le gustaba mucho la idea de contratar a una niñera, al ser Naruto su hijo, el hijo de Minato Namikaze, el cuarto Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, hombre de muchos enemigos, y su madre Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuriki del Kyubi y heredera del casi extinto temido clan Uzumaki, junto con eso, aunque es una información clasificado, el pequeño Naruto es Jinchruiki de la mitad del chakra del Kyubi, y es por estas razones que el niño corría grandes peligros de ser secuestrado. Ya han intentado secuestrar a su pequeño y lo seguirán intentando, por esa razón es que el cuidado de su pequeño hijo no se lo podían dar a un completo desconocido.

─Kushina, no podemos dejar a Naruto soló. ─Respondió él ─Pero, si quieres, podríamos ir los tres a un día de campo ¿Qué te parece?

Vio como la pelirroja hacia un puchero para luego suspirar y sonreír. ─Es verdad. No podemos dejar a nuestro pequeño solo a manos de un desconocido. ─Ambos miraban al bebé rubio que jugaba tranquilo con unos pergaminos en sus manos ─Por nuestra culpa, la vida de Naruto siempre va estar en peligro.

─Kushina no…

─¡Oye, espera! ¡No! ─Junto con el grito de esas palabras y la puerta abriéndose abruptamente mientras que dos chicos caían al suelo, las palabras del Cuarto Hokage fueron interrumpidas.

─Obito, Rin, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ─Preguntó el rubio mientras miraba como ambos chicos se paraban rápidamente del suelo mientras sonreían a su sensei.

─¡Buenas Minato-sensei! Mucho tiempo que no nos vemos ¿No? ─Reía un Obito nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca en señal de tratar de controlar sus nervios.

─¡Minato-sensei, Kushina-san! Que gusto verlos ─Habló ahora Rin ─Bueno pasábamos aquí por casualidad, y ya sabes, nos preguntábamos que tal estaría nuestro sensei, así que nos preguntábamos ¿Por qué no darle una visita? Así comprobamos que está bien y… ─Comenzó a reír ─Bueno, por casualidad escuchamos su conversación.

─¿No estaban espiando? ─Preguntó una enojada Kushina.

─¡No espiar es una palabra un poco fea! ¿No? ─Dijo Obito─ Solo escuchamos su conversación por casualidad, y bueno, como escuchábamos sus voces pensamos que esperar afuera cerca de la puerta es lo mejor.

─¡No teníamos malas intenciones, discúlpenos! ─Replico Rin ─¡Pero, por favor déjenos ayudarlos!

─¿Ayudarnos? ─Hablaron al unísono la pelirroja y el cuarto Hokage.

─Con el pequeño Naruto-chan ─Dijo Rin ─Creo que es muy importante que una pareja salga a una cita, por eso, no se tienen que preocupar por una niñera ¡Nosotros cuidaremos a Naruto mientras ustedes salgan!

Minato vio como los ojos de Kushina se iluminaban mientras daba una gran sonrisa.

─¡Con que eso 'ttebane!

Y ahora es cuando dudaba si era una buena idea dejar a su equipo a cargo de su bebé. Después de varios "dattebane" fue convencido para darle su aprobación a sus dos alumnos.

Pero ellos son sus alumnos, y los conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía muy bien que la combinación entre el Uchiha y la chica no era de mucha…madurez como para cuidar a un niño, por eso es que decidió pedir la ayuda de su tercer alumno, Kakashi Hatake, el ninja genio de su generación conocido por su seriedad y madurez.

─Kakashi ─Minato se acercó a su alumno que se encontraba distante de la conversación de sus dos compañeros con la habanero leyendo un curioso libro. ─Kakashi, por favor, sabes que confío en Rin y Obito, pero…no le quites los ojos de encima y menos en Naruto, si algo pasa, no dudes en sacar la kunai especial que te di, estaré aquí enseguida.

─No se preocupe Minato-sensei, estaré pendiente de los tres. Usted salga tranquilamente con Kushina-san ─Respondió Kakashi.

─Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos Minato ─Habló Kushina llamando la atención del rubio. Este se acercó a su esposa para depositarle un beso a su hijo.

─Nos vemos Naruto, pórtate bien ¿Si? Nos vemos niños. Si algo pasa…

─Minato-sensei, por favor confié en nosotros ─Hablo Rin.

─¡Si, así es Minato-sensei, Naruto-chan está en las mejores manos! ─Grito Obito con emoción.

.

.

.

.

.

─ ¡No, ya no lo soporto, por favor, alguien calle a ese bebé! ─ Un desesperado Obito se encontraba tapándose los oídos para no escuchar el llanto de un molesto Naruto que se encontraba en manos de la chica.

─Vamos Naruto-chan ¿Qué deseas? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estas aburrido? ¿Te duele algo? ─Rin trataba de calmar a Naruto pero este le tiraba el cabello mientras lloraba desesperado.

─¡Kakashi! ─Grito Obito ─Deja de estar ahí sentado leyendo ese pervertido libro y ven ayudar con Naruto.

─Estoy aquí para evitar que ustedes quemen la casa o maten a Naruto. No para ayudarlos a cuidarlo, ustedes se ofrecieron, no yo ─Respondió Kakashi mientras pasaba la página de su libro

─Por favor Kakashi, ya no sé que hacer para que deje de llorar, no sé que es lo que quiere ─Dijo Rin.

Kakashi suspiro y cerró su libro.

─Ven pásamelo. ─Rin le paso a Naruto. ─Oye Naruto, deja de llorar.

─¡Eso no sirve! ─ Gritaron ambos chicos unísonos.

Naruto comenzó a reír.

─¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué está riendo!? ─Dijo Obito desesperado.

─Le debe parecer graciosa su cara de desesperación ─Hablo Kakashi─ Obito, en la alfombra, ponles los juguetes favoritos de Naruto, lo dejaremos ahí para que se divierta un momento mientras que calentamos agua, muy pronto será la hora en que Naruto tiene que tomar su leche.

─Claro ─Obito se fue corriendo a buscar los juguetes de Naruto.

─Rin.

─¡Si!

─Calienta agua, y prepara el biberón de Naruto, ¿Sabes cómo hacer la leche, cierto?

─¡Si, Kushina-san me enseño! ─Rin se fue a la cocina a preparar el agua.

─Bueno Naruto, quedamos tu y yo ─Kakashi se sentó y dejo al niño en una de sus piernas ─Tienes la misma apariencia a Minato-sensei, pero al parecer tienes la misma personalidad de Kushina-san.

─¿Ma-ma, Pa-pa? ─Habló el pequeño Naruto.

─Así es, tú mamá y papá ─El niño río, haciendo sonreír a peliplateado─ ¿Sabes cómo me llamó yo, Naruto? ─el pequeño lo miro con curiosidad y con un gran brillo en los ojos. ─Kakashi.

─¿Ka-shi?

─No, Kakashi ─Repitió el jounin

─¡Kashi, Kashi!

El adolescente río ─Creo que lo dejaremos para otro momento.

─¡Kakashi, ya se está calentando el agua!

─¡Kakashi, ya está, he puesto todos los juguetes de Naruto en un círculo y le he puesto varias mantas en el suelo para que no pase frío! ─Rin y Obito corrieron donde Kakashi.

─Bien, dejaremos a Naruto jugar un momento. ─Se levantó de su asiento para ir a dejar a Naruto donde sus juguetes. ─Bien , ahora….¿Que hora es?

─Son las ocho en punto ─Respondió Rin.

─Bien, entonces vamos a prepararle su pijama, y ver su cuna, hay que asegurarse que tenga las cobijas suficiente para que no pase frío.

─¿Cobija? ¡Ay no!

─¿Mmm… que pasa Rin? ─Hablaron ambos chicos mientras miraban con duda a Rin.

─¡La mantita de Naruto! La hemos olvidado y afuera ya está de noche, se pudo haber humedecido.

Los tres adolescentes corrieron al jardín a buscar la mantita. Pero en el momento en que tocaron el césped, eran las ocho quince, hora en que los rociadores comienza a funcionar.

─¡Ah! ─Chillaron los chicos.

─Obito, toma la cobija ─Grito Rin.

─¡S-Si! ─Estando más cerca de la cobija, el Uchiha la toma y salió corriendo con sus compañeros a la calidez del hogar.

Los tres suspiraron.

─Diablos, la cobija se ha mojado ─Habló el pelinegro.

─¿ Y ahora que? Naruto-chan no va a poder dormir sin su cobija, y ahora no va alcanzar a cercarse.

El peliplateado miro a todas partes, hasta que encontré el objeto que le dio la idea. ─Hay que encender la estufa al máximo y dejar la cobija cercarse estando colgada en una silla, de esa forma esta se secara a la hora en que Naruto tenga que dormir.

─¡Ah, que buena idea Kakashi, voy a buscar los fósforos para encender la estufa, Obito trae la silla para poner la mantita! ─Dijo Rin.

─Toma, Obito, deja la manta aquí en ese silla ─Hablo Kakashi acercando una silla.

─Claro.

─¡Kya! ─El grito de Rin llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

─¿¡Rin!? ─Corrieron siguiendo la voz de la muchacha que comenzó a llamarlos con desesperación.

─¡Rin, ¿Qué ha pasado?!

─Naruto ─Dijo la niña ─¡Naruto no está, no lo encuentro, lo he buscado en todas partes y no lo puedo encontrar!

─No puede ser ─Habló Kakashi ─Pero si estaba aquí hacer cinco minutos. ¿Buscaste bien? a lo mejor está detrás de los sillones

─¡Estoy segura, lo busque y no lo encuentro! ─Dijo desesperada la castaña.

─¡Maldición, Rin, Obito , comencemos a buscar por toda la casa, el niño no puedo desaparecer así como así! ¡Naruto!

─¡Naruto!

─¡Naruto!

Y así comenzó la búsqueda de los tres shinobis, pasaron los minutos y agotados, recorrieron la casa buscando al bebé sin ningún éxito.

─¡No esta Kakashi, no está! ─Habló Rin apunto del llanto ─¡Naruto no esta aquí!

─¿Y ahora que haremos? ¿Lo habrán secuestrado? Minato-sensei nos ha dicho que ya han intentado secuestrarlo.

─No eso es imposible ─habló Kakashi ─No he captado en ningún momento chakra desconocido, y dudo que haya sido un civil. Naruto debe estar por los alrededores, debe estar…

La risa de un bebé silencio las palabras del jounin.

─Kakashi…¿Escuchaste eso? ─susurró Obito.

Nuevamente la risa de un bebé se escuchó.

─Se escucha, en esa dirección ─La niña señalo la puerta que daba al jardín.

─Claro, hemos buscado en todo el interior de la casa pero no afuera, y en el momento en que salimos dejamos la puerta del jardín abierta, Naruto debió habernos visto salir y él nos siguió…¡Maldición los rociadores! ─Nuevamente los chicos salieron al jardín encontrándose a un mojado, sucio pero feliz Naruto jugando con el barro formado por el agua que acaba de parar.

─¡Naruto! ─Gritó la niña para tomar al bebé y abrazarlo ─¡Nunca más nos hagas esto! Casi nos da un infarto ¿Qué le diríamos a Minato-sensei y Kushina-san si no hubieras aparecido?

Kakashi suspiró.

─¿Ah, que es ese repugnante olor? ─Se quejó Obito mientras se tapaba la nariz.

Los tres jóvenes shinobis se miraron para luego ver al sonriente Naruto que empezaba a reír.

─¡Eh…mmm…eeeh! ¡Es verdad! ─Rin le paso el bebé al peliplateado ─¡El agua, tengo que ir hacer la leche a Naruto! ¡Kakashi, Obito, les encargó cambiarle el pañal y bañar a Naruto! ─La chica se fue corriendo del lugar.

─¡Espera Rin! ─Grito Kakashi ─Obito yo…

─¡Ahh…lo siento Kakashi, creo que tendrás que mudar a Naruto tú solito, hehe! ¡Su mantita! Tengo que ir a secar la mantita de Naruto. ─El Uchiha también salió corriendo del lugar dejando solo al jounin.

─Pe-pero…. ─Kakashi miro a Naruto ─Yo no sé cambiar pañales…

.

.

.

.

─¡Ahhh!...

Los tres chicos agotados se sentaron en el gran sillón que se encontraba en la sala. Después de muchos intentos Kakashi pudo cambiar el pañal sucio del pequeño Naruto, darle un baño y después hacerlo dormir.

─¡Que agotador! ─Gritó Obito. ─Nunca pensé que cuidar a un bebé fuera tan difícil.

─No estuvo tan mal ─Dijo Rin con una pequeña sonrisa. ─Ahora es cuando Naruto parece un angelito, es muy bonito cuando duerme.

─No se como Minato-sensei y Kushina-san pueden cuidar sin problemas a Naruto.

─Son sus padres ─Hablo Kakashi ─Naruto debe comportarse de una forma muy diferente con ellos y además, Minato-sensei nunca le quita la vista a Naruto.

─Es verdad, ¡Me hubiera gustado tener un hermanito como Naruto! ─Dijo Rin ─Que pena que haya sido hija única.

─¡Oh! ¿Para que? ¡He comprobado que los bebés no son lo mío! ─Habló Obito ─Yo solamente serviré para ser Hokage y no niñero.

─Si no eres capaz de cuidar un bebé, menos vas hacer capaz de cuidar una aldea completa.

─¿¡Que dijiste Tonto-Kashi!? ¡Ven y dimelo a la cara!

─¡Oh vamos chicos no pelen! Creo que es una bonita experiencia cuidar a Naruto, cuando seamos grandes, tendremos nuestros propios hijos, ya estaremos más capacitados para saber cómo cuidarlos ─Dijo Rin con una sonrisa y cierto rubor en su rostro.

─¿Hi-hijos? ─menciono Obito.

─¿No les gustaría tener hijo, Kakashi, Obito? ─Preguntó la castaña ─A mí me gustaría tener muchos hijos, claro, con la persona correcta.

─A-A mí también me gustaría tener muchos hijos ─Respondió la pregunta Obito sonrojado ─pe-pero solo con esa persona especial ─miró a Rin.

─¿Y tu Kakashi?

─¿Hijos? Mmm…Yo no me veo como un padre, creo que no nací para eso…pero si se da la ocasión… creo que tener uno sería suficiente. ─Respondió Kakashi mientras sacaba su libro ─Pero todavía somos muy jóvenes para pensar en tener hijos, por ahora pensar en nuestras misiones ninjas es lo esencial, los hijos se pueden ver en el futuro.

─¡Oh! Vamos, Minato-sensei también es muy joven para tener hijos, y mira, Naruto-chan nació.

─Pero eso es un caso diferente, Minato-sensei y Kushina-san se casaron muy jóvenes, es normal que después de dos años de matrimonio ellos hayan decidido tener un hijo, además, que, a diferencia de nosotros, Minato-sensei es suficientemente responsable y apto para tener un bebé teniendo solo _veinte años*_

─Es verdad, ¡Ahh…! Todavía me acuerdo muy bien el día en que Minato-sensei apareció muy feliz a decirnos que iba hacer padre con la mujer que ama. Me sentí tan feliz, Minato-sensei se merece toda la felicidad del mundo. ─Dijo la castaña.

─Me gustaría tener la misma suerte que Minato-sensei ─susurro Obito.

─¿Mmm? ¿Dijiste algo Obito?

─¿¡Eh!? ¡No, no, hahaha, claro que no Rin! ¿No tienen hambre? ¡Deberíamos pedir comida, Kushina-san nos dejó el número de Ichiraku para que pidamos Ramen!

─¡Es una buena idea! ¿Tienes hambre, Kakashi?

─Mmm…si no estaría mal…

─¡Bien, entonces, voy a llamar para…

─Silencio Obito…─Dijo Kakashi de repente sorprendiendo a los chicos.

─¿¡Eh!? ¡Tú no me vienes a callar Tonto-Kashi!

─¡Obito silencio! ─Kakashi se paró de su asiento.

─¿Pasa algo, Kakashi?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

─Siento un chakra desconocido cerca… pero es muy débil.

─Debió ser un ninja que estuvo pasando en la calle ─Dijo Obito ─Vamos, dudo que vaya a pasar algo.

El ruido de una lampara golpearse en el suelo y el llanto de Naruto los puso alerta. Tomando sus kunais corrieron a la habitación de Naruto, pero en el momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontraron con un hombre desconocido tomando al bebé.

─¡Naruto! ─gritó Rin

" _¡Ninjas de la nube!"_ pensó Kakashi ─¡Naruto! ─Este corrió atacar al ninja, pero en el momento que se acercó, humo se esparció por toda la habitación perdiéndose el ninja y el llanto del bebé.

─¡Kakashi! ─gritó Obito ─¡Sharingan! Naruto no está.

─¡Rin, Obito, vamos, todavía siento el chakra de aquel ninja! ─gritó Kakashi para salir por la ventana a perseguir al ninja de la nube con su equipo.

.

.

.

Los tres jóvenes shinobis se encontraban jadeando de cansancio y sintiendo dolor en su cuerpo, habían tenido una pelea muy dura para llegar al último ninja de la nube, aquel ninja que amenazaba al pequeño Naruto en clavarle una kunai si se acercaban a él.

─Entréganos al niño ─Grito Kakashi mientras retomaba su postura para atacar en cualquier momento.

─¡Kashi! ─El grito de Naruto seguido el llanto hizo que el corazón del jounin se sintiera extraño, comenzó a sentir ira por aquel ninja que se había atrevido a llevarse al bebé. ─¡Kashi!

─¡Si avanzan un paso matare al niño! ─Dijo el ninja para luego haciendo un rápido movimiento con la mano lanzar fuego por su boca. Fue esquivada con éxito por los tres ninjas de la hoja, pero fue la distracción perfecta para ser atrapados por más ninjas de la nube.

─¡Ahh! Kakashi ─Grito Rin. Había sido atrapa por uno de los ninjas evitando que se moviera junto con Obito.

─Si se mueven mato al niño ─amenazo nuevamente el ninja.

" _Maldición, si Naruto no estuviera en manos de ese ninja sería más fácil atacarlo, pero no puedo, si hago algo puede herir a Naruto"_

─Kashi…

─¡Naruto!

─¡Silencio! ─el grito de un ninja para luego un gran dolor sintiendo en su abdomen; Kakashi había sido atacado en el momento en que se distrajo para mirar a Naruto, el jounin cayó al suelo mientras tocaba la zona en donde había impactados kunais. Y todo esto fue visto por los pequeños ojos del infante.

─¡Kakashi! ─gritaron ambos chicos acorralados.

─¡Kashi, Kashi! ─Comenzó a llorar el pequeño Naruto en manos del ninja de la nube ─¡Kashi!

Aquel ninja comenzó a reír para seguido dar órdenes a los otros ninjas ─¡Ya murió el crio más peligroso, ahora maten a los otros d…! ─Sus palabras fueron calladas al momento en que vio cuando el cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a salir un muy poderoso chakra de color rojo formándose un manto, los brazos del ninja se comenzaron a quemar obligando a soltar de manera abrupta al pequeño Naruto. Pero antes de caer al suelo, Obito puedo zafarse de los brazos del ninja para, rápidamente, correr y tomar al bebé.

─¡Ahh… quemas, Naruto soy yo Obito nii-chan!

─Maldici…─

─¡Chidori! ─El conocido grito del jounin sorprendió a los adolescentes junto con los ninjas de la nube. Con su conocido ataque de rayo había atravesado aquel ninja que había osado a tomar a Naruto. ─No perdonare, a los ninjas que se querían llevar al pequeño Naruto…

.

.

.

Todo había terminado, ahora el niño se encontraba descansando en los brazos de Kakashi mientras que Rin se dedicaba a curar las quemaduras producidas por el chakra del kyubi en el cuerpo de Obito.

─No esperaba que Naruto fuera jinchuriki del Kyubi…creo que es una buena razón para no hacerlo enojar ─dijo Obito mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba al durmiente niño.

─Es una información clasificada, cierta parte del chakra del Kyubi fue encerrado en el cuerpo de Naruto cuando el zorro atacó la aldea hace dos años atrás. Esta información se tiene que mantener en secreto ¿Escucharon?

─¡Si! ─hablaron la chica y el Uchiha.

Un momento de silencio se produjo, un silencio de por fin paz.

─Esto, lo que paso ─Dijo Rin ─Sera mejor que Kushina-san y Minato-sensei se enteren mañana, cuando hayan regresado de su cita ¿Están de acuerdo conmigo?

Todos se miraron para luego asentir.

─Si.

─Es hora de ir a casa, ha sido, un día bastante agitado ─Habló Kakashi mientras miraba al pequeño Naruto que descansaba tranquilamente en sus brazos.

" _Que alivio que este a salvo, Naruto"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

─¡Chicos hemos llegado! ─Minato entro a su hogar buscando a los sus alumnos ─¡Naruto mi niño!

─Espera Minato ─replico Kushina ─Deben estar durmiendo, todavía es muy temprano.

─Naruto se despierta a esta hora, así que…

─Mira Minato, ven, ven ─Dijo Kushina tratando de no hacer mucho ruido mientras miraba la sala.

─¿Qué es? ─Minato camino donde estaba su esposa para luego ver aquella escena que haría que su corazón se retorciera en ternura. ─Diablos, ¿Dónde está mi cámara?

─Aquí, aquí. ─Dijo Kushina sacando de un mueble una cámara, Minato la tomo para empezar a sacar todas las fotos que puedo, pues, no se veía todos los días a sus discípulos, en especialmente al frío de Kakashi Hatake abrazar a Naruto mientras que los cuatros dormían pacíficamente en el lugar lleno de juguetes del infante.

─Creo que se la pasaron bastante bien ─Dijo Minato ─Creo que no le tenia tanta confianza a mis alumnos, un gran error mío, supongo que cuando queramos salir nuevamente, Kushina, podemos pedirle que nos cuiden a Naruto.

─Así es ─ Minato abrazó a Kushina por la espalda… se quedaron viendo aquella escena por un momento, para luego darse un tierno beso.

─Hokage-sama ─Un grupo de ANBUS interrumpió aquella tierna escena ─Disculpe Hokage-sama, pero es importante, un grupo de ninjas renegados de la nube…

.

.

.

.


End file.
